


Lips of an Angel

by shaneequa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneequa/pseuds/shaneequa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey why you calling me so late?" </p><p>Based on the Song by Hinder "Lips of an Angel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lips of an Angel  
> Author: Shaneequa  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, especially the rights to the Avengers.I don't own rights to Marvel or this song. Just using it for some creative time wasting purposes.  
> Rating: Teens  
> Summary: "Honey why you callin' me so late?" Featuring Lyrics from Hinder’s Lips of an Angel.  
> A/N: I know this song is ancient but it played the other day and I couldn't let it go without writing a Clintasha fic. Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

Clint’s phone buzzed from the table while he watched the some show in front of him. (If you asked him what he was watching, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. It was Lila’s turn to choose the channel and there was probably some princess or other on there. ) He glanced at the phone, AVENGERS, it flashed. Me made a motion to Laura who was sitting on the love seat that he needed to take the call.

“Avengers,” he mouthed over the head of Cooper who was sitting between he and Laura. She nodded her head in understanding before turning back to whatever was playing on the television.

Clint moved to answer the phone with a smile.

“Hey Nat.”

“Hey, you busy?”

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

“Never for you, “ Clint responded. “You know that.”

From a thousand miles away, he could hear her smile.

“What’s up, Tash?” Clint asked after a moment of silence.

“Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Well aren’t you sweet. But what’s going on? Must be almost twenty-three hundred there, what are you still doing up?”

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

“I don’t know, I just can’t sleep,” Natasha replied truthfully. Clint sighed looking in at the other room where Laura was sitting on the couch with Lila and Nathaniel curled up beside her. Cooper was on the seat that he just vacated, all of them engrossed in the movie.  It was the picture perfect family, one that he has always dreamed of and never thought he deserved. One that he never thought he would be throwing away for the world.

When he met Laura during an assignment in Iowa back when he started his career at SHIELD. It was a mission that Nick Fury assigned to him with the hopes of giving him some closure when it came to his past. Laura was a waitress at a restaurant that his mother used to take he and Barney to on their birthdays.  She was beautiful then, just like she was beautiful now.

What attracted him to Laura was her carefree personality. With his upbringing, Clint was neither open nor carefree. He was a jaded man, and spending more time with Laura on his downtime enabled him to see the other side and let people in. She was his saving grace, and without her, he would not be the man who he was when he looked through the scope and made his judgement and believed in the good in people.

Maybe, he would have pulled the trigger on the world’s deadliest assassin if it was not for Laura. That’s a life he does not wish to imagine. Natasha was the most important person in his life, after his children.

“Clint? You there?”

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

“Yeah,” Clint said walking out of the house into the crisp Iowa night. He lived on acres of farm land and the only light was brought by the moonlight. “Just had to walk out of the house.”

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

“How’s the family doing?”

He thought he could detect jealousy in her voice. On some level, he knew that he was right. On another level, he knew it was not a life that she wanted for herself. While it’s true that she cannot have children, it is also true that she did not necessarily want them. There was too much in her past, she made too many enemies to feel that her children would be safe. 

“They’re great,” he replied with a smile.  “Nathaniel is growing by the second.”

“The traitor!” Natasha exclaimed. “I miss them.”

“Lila’s been asking about when you’re going to visit next.”

“I… I can’t.”

_I guess we never really moved on_

“I know,” he sighed. “I didn’t think I would miss you this much.”

“I miss you, too. So damn much… I…”

“I’m sorry I left.”

“You had to do what was right for your family, I understand.”

She wasn’t lying. He offered to leave Laura, but Natasha refused the suggestion. She was not going to have that on her ledger as much as she wanted to be with him.

“I know you do, but sometimes… Sometimes I don’t understand.”

“Clint,” she whispered.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

His name on her lips sounded angelic. It was a calling, and he missed laying in some shack, in the middle of nowhere, hearing nothing but his name on her lips. In those moments, he was ready to leave it all. Ready to leave the family he built in Iowa, the happy childhood he strived to provide to his children (a childhood so different from his own), and Laura, the woman who opened his heart. 

Natasha was his weakness, _is_ his weakness. Natasha knew it too, and she tried so hard to stay away because she knew Clint had more to lose than she did. She kept herself safe because of Clint, because of his family.  In a twisted way, the most important thing to Natasha was Clint’s family – his children, and his wife. Preserving the family that they were both deprived of when they were growing up was her priority. She refused to add more red in her ledger, and she knew breaking up the Barton household permanently would be irreversible. A debt to the universe she could never pay back.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

“I’ll try and visit New York,” Clint promised. “Next week,  I just need to get everything situated here.”

“You don’t have to do that, Clint,” she protested. “Talking on the phone… webcam chat… it’s enough for me. You should be with your family.”

“I will be,” he insisted. “You’re my family. The Avengers is my family too.”

“Clint…”

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

“I want to be with you.”

“I…”

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

“Had a dream about you on my nap today,” Clint admitted trying to change the subject. Three years into their relationship, Natasha was much more open. She would talk to him about her feelings, but with the recent pregnancy and birth of Nathaniel, she tried to distance herself from him. She tried to look for love and affection in other places. Bruce was just a long string of side relationships she attempted to have to move on from him.

“Did you now?”

“You remember Rio?”

She snorted. “Do I remember Rio?”

“That little blue dress… Tasha…”

She chuckled.

“Hope you weren’t moaning my name.”

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

“Do you moan mine?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Natasha responded teasingly.

“So you do?”

“Do you?”

Clint shook his head and chuckled.

And I never wanna say goodbye

The line went silent for a few beats.

“Are you really coming out here?” Natasha asked. Clint promised Laura that the stint with Ultron would be the last time. He was getting old and the fear of not being able to keep up and fulfill his promise to always be there for the kids creep in the back of his mind.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Maybe in a week or two. Think you can be there?”

She grinned on the other end.  She really shouldn’t take advantage of his weakness for her, but she was being selfish. Training a new set of heroes was a hard task and she needed a break. She needed her best friend to keep her sane so she can keep the world spinning.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know. And me for you.”

_With the lips of an angel_

Another silent pause.

Natasha knew she wanted to open her mouth and say the words she shouldn’t. He’s married, has a family and children who she adores. She can never have that. She has a ledger. She has a Hulk, sort of, to distract her from what she cannot have.

But she’s human, Ultron and Pietro’s death reminded all of them that superpowers and enhancements or not, they were mere mortal beings.

“I.. I gotta go, Tash. I’ll see you next week?”

“Yeah.”

“I…”

“I know, Clint. I’ll pick you up from the tarmac.”

“You better.”

“I’ll see you later, Clint.”

“Bye Tasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
